Our First Night
by Mona Love
Summary: It is the eve of Charles and Elsie Carson's wedding. Will their first night together go as planned...or will they experience some "bumps" in the road?
1. Chapter 1

_Their wedding night. Just a little something I've been thinking about ;) xo_

Charles and Elsie Carson sit quietly by the fire. Both unsure if their silence is caused by sheer exhaustion, or the unsteady and nervous atmosphere between them. Elsie watches her new husband from the corner of her eye, so handsome as he sits in his soft armchair. His head resting back against the deep red velvet, his white shirt unbuttoned down his neck, his pants slightly bunched around his... She quickly pulls her gaze back to her own lap and a shiver runs through her body, settling somewhere forbidden. Unbeknownst to her, Charles takes her in, watches her shiver as she quickly looks down into her empty cup. Their tea had been drained for some time now, yet neither were speaking, nor showing any attempt at reaching for more. Charles could tell she was deep in thought, but this nervous silence was not something he expected from her. She was so beautiful as she sat there worrying her bottom lip, her loosely pinned up hair falling all around her lovely face, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He abruptly stood up from his chair, mostly to break his current train of thought, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"We should get to bed, Mrs. Hu...Carson." He catches himself as he uses the name he's called her for over twenty years.

Her eyes widen and she fidgets nervously, looking downward as her cheeks flushed prettily. "Yes..uh..I suppose you're right." She stumbles over her words, her lilt more pronounced in the evening hours when she's tired.

"Yes. Um...It's been a long day," he chokes out, attempting to tug at his missing waist coat. "Yes. I'm sure we're both very tired."

"Yes..it's...it has been a very eventful day." She smiles softly and there's a quiet shyness to her he thinks he's never seen before. It makes him want her even more. He didn't think it was possible to love her more than he already does, but seeing her now, like this, knowing she is finally allowed to be his. Her flushed cheeks, her inability to meet his eyes, her fingers twisting in front of her. How was he ever going to resist her? Did she want him to? Was she afraid he would expect something from her? It was their wedding night after all. Yet he would never take something from her she did not want to give. If only she would give him a sign. She had always led him, usually gently, but sometimes a bit of force from her was necessary. He did not know how to lead them, especially with this atmosphere between them. He wants to give everything of himself to her. But he would wait for her. After all, he has been waiting for nearly twenty years for this moment. Has imagined it in his waking hours, dreamt of it nearly every night he closed his eyes.

Elsie watches his face flush and his eyes avert hers. She smiles softly when she realizes he is even more nervous than she. It was up to her to sooth him as she always has. Her poor darling, proper, man. She takes a step closer to him and reaches for his hand. "Come along, Mr. Carson." She commands softly. His hand is in hers before he's even taken in her words, she's leading him as always, pulling him through their cozy home, shutting off lights. His hand is still in hers as he follows her up the stairs and to their bedroom. She stops at the door and turns, looking down at their joined hands and releasing his slowly. "I'll just pop into the bath for a bit, if that's alright?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'll do the same when you're finished." He managed to find the words as images of her bathing in the large tub sprang to his mind. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to control the arousal building within him. As he opened the door to their room, he watched as Elsie entered bathroom and closed the door.

Elsie sank onto the edge of the tub and turned on the hot water. She stood and with shaking hands began to undress, pulling off her wedding suit and laying it gently across their towel stand. Her corset, underthings, and shift soon following. She held the edge of the tub and tested the water before lowering herself down into the welcoming warmth. She sighed quite loudly as she leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, giving herself a moment to stop and think before she washed and headed back to Mr. Carson...to her husband. She grabbed the cloth and soap from the edge of the tub and ran it along her already eager body. She washed with long brisk strokes, scrubbing her hair before standing and pouring the clean water over her entire body. Every inch of her felt alive and ached in anticipation. Her nipples hardened as the warm water slid down her body, leaving her exposed to the cool night air of the bathroom. She grabbed her towel and dried quickly before sliding into her new nightie and dressing gown.

Charles sunk down onto the edge of their bed. He sat in silence, staring straight into the wall. He had no idea what do, or how to maneuver this evening. He shook his head in an attempt to gather his wits and decided to start a fire in the fireplace. It was still a bit chilly this spring, and he wanted her to be comfortable after her bath. He was just about to rise when he heard a soft sigh coming from the bath. He groaned out loud at the images flashing through his mind. Is that how she would sound with him? If they were...well...intimate. He'd never heard her make a sound like that in all their years together. So many things about her are so new to him, even after all their years together. He finds himself searching desperately for every secret part of her. Every feeling, memory, look, and laugh. Every freckle on her fair skin. His eyes have followed the pale dotting of her collarbone, and he wonders if they continue along her shoulders? Her chest? What they would feel like beneath his lips and tongue? How her skin would taste? If it would be the same as her scent, soft flowers and something sweet. He imagines she'd taste like spring, rich lilac and sugary vanilla. His need for her is growing painful now, a tightness in chest and trousers. He stands and goes to the fireplace, carefully building up a glowing warmth in it's hearth. He is still crouched down and staring into the fire when Elsie slowly pushes the door open and walks across the moonlit room in pale, flowing, silk. He can't help but stare as his eyes travel up her bare calves, the hem of the dressing gown falling just below her knee. His eyes trail up her thighs and bottom, the silk hugging every curve and dip of her bottom, hip, waist, and breasts. When he reaches her face she is smiling at him and he realizes his mouth is hanging open. He quickly shuts it and turns away, knocking into the chair in front on the fireplace. He teeters on his heals as he rights both himself and the chair.

"Well..umm... I just...I'm going to go get washed up then." He manages to blurt out as he escapes out the door. He crosses into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, leaning against the cool wood. What a fool, he thinks to himself. She must think I've gone mad. I have gone mad. He's completely and madly in love with her. She's gorgeous. What is he doing just standing here? His gorgeous, smiling, kind, and scantily clad wife is waiting for him... On their wedding night...In that gown. Certainly she wouldn't have worn something like that to bed if she had no intentions? He tears his clothes from his body so quickly a button or two are lost in the fray. He lowers himself into the already drawn bath, of course she would do this for him, perfect woman. He scrubs his body and hair quickly, rinsing and standing in such a hurry he loses his footing and falls backwards and out of the tub. He can't help but yell as he tumbles out onto the floor. Within seconds, the door flings open and Elsie is standing there, staring down at him as he lies soaking wet and naked as the day he was born.

_TBC..._

_Please drop me a line. Reviews give my muse wings ;) Mona xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

"Charles!" Elsie hollers, not realizing this is the first time she's used her husbands name. "Are you alright, love?" Her face is full of concern as she kneels down next to him in nothing but a thinly strapped bit of lace and silk, nearly the same color as her skin tone. He is sitting up, one arm behind him supporting him, the other across his lap. Her eyes follow along his body, looking for injury, but taking in every glistening inch of his naked form. She can feel the heat building within her. He's gorgeous. So solid and large, every part of him.

"If I could just." Charles mumbles as he reaches around her for the towel on the sink, bringing it back to his lap and covering himself as much as he could. "I'm fine. Just a bit of a scare I think. I just slipped getting out." He moves up a little, holding the towel tightly to himself as he tries to stand.

Elsie wraps her arms around him from behind and helps him to stand. "Oh let me, Mr. Carson. I don't want you..."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm all wet. I wouldn't want you getting soaked on my account." He offers with as much dignity as he can muster as he turns around to find her standing behind him and staring directly down at his bare bottom and smiling, even biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

He looks down at her, her slip of a nightgown now soaking wet and see through, clinging to her every curve. Her pink nipples showing through the thin fabric. The straps slipping down her softly freckled shoulders. "And just what is so funny, wife?" He teases her, smiling, still holding onto his towel for dear life. All nervousness vanishing as he takes in her beautiful, smiling face.

She releases her lip and laughs, a sparkling giggle erupting from her. "This isn't exactly how I imagined our wedding night, Mr. Carson." She slips out between giggles.

"Back to Mr. Carson so soon? Wasn't I Charles just a moment ago?" His voice is slow and deep, sending shivers down her spine as he raises his eyebrows at her and grins wickedly. "After all Elsie Hughes, you have seen my bottom. And I must say, it's not quite fair that I'm standing here like this, and you still have this flimsy little bit on." He says teasingly as his finger slips under the thin strap of her gown and pulls it from her shoulder.

In an instant, everything changes between them. They are no longer teasing, laughing. Elsie's smile is replaced by something deeper. Her eyes never leaving his, she shudders as his finger pulls her strap from her shoulder. "Take it off Charles." She commands softly.

He drops the towel at her command and both of his hands are on her now. His fingers at her hips, dragging the silk slowly up her body. His arousal grows between them and he watches her as her eyes lower from his to see what she's done to him. He knows he's a large man, and before she can be intimidated by the solid length and girth of him, he slides his hands underneath her gown and runs them along her hips, waist, just under her breasts. He raises the sticky, wet, silk, up further, causing her to raise her arms as he discards their final barrier and gathers her into his arms.

...

I think that's all...maybe. Everyone knows what happens next, right? ;) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Since I adore you all more than I can say...here's a little continuation of Their First Night. According to Hogwarts Duo, it's likely to melt screens all over the world ;) hee hee. -Mona xoxo_

Charles slides his arm around her back, bending slightly and catching her behind her knees with his other. She folds gracefully into him, her arms joining around his neck as he sweeps her up into his arms. Their eyes still locked in a passionate awakening, he tears his away from hers for just long enough to sweep along the length of her body. From the long, wet, dark curls, falling over her shoulders, to the soft, pale, roundness of her pink tipped breasts. The gentle curve and dip of her abdomen and hip. The dark v of curls between her thighs. Her strong and smooth legs, hanging seductively over his strong forearm. He found himself delighted by the adorable arch of her tiny feet and delicate toes. Her flawless skin against him is like being caressed with the softest velvet. He's never felt so alive, so completely filled with love. His eyes find their way back to hers and she wraps her arms tighter around his neck and pulls his lips down to hers. Her lips are soft and wet, pressing against his with a gentle ferociousness. So very like her, he thinks, and smiles into their kiss.

She is gasping against his lips. Her own pulling at his, opening and tasting him, the tips of their tongues, tentative, touching and teasing, moving slowly along each other's. Her breath heavy and uneven, she feels as if she has lost all control of her senses, only this growing need between her thighs. This tightening in her abdomen. This unrelenting throbbing inside. "Bed...Charles...Mmmm...Bed."

Charles maneuvers them into the hall and to their bedroom. The fire is roaring now and dancing light across the golden curtains of their bay window. The covers are turned down, Elsie's discarded robe lying across the floor, dropped in her hurry to help him. The candles on their night stands cast a glow across the room, illuminating the red, golds, and greens throughout the rose covered spread, the gleaming, dark, wood of the four-poster bed. Charles pulls away from their kiss and gently lays her down in the center, hovering over her as he slides in next to her. His hands never leaving her body, never wanting to break this spell they were under. They slide up her arms, cupping her face gently as he lowers his lips to hers once more. He loves her with every ounce of his being, to the depths of his soul. "You know that I love you Elsie." It was a question that did not need answering. A declaration and promise. "More than I have ever loved in my life."

She is so overcome by his words, her tears are her answer. Her kiss, her reply. The soft sob that escapes, her own love for him, the relief that comes with knowing the man she loves, loves her. She runs her hands along his chest, stops to cover his heart, lifts her tear stained face up to capture his lips once more, and they are lost in one another. In the pure love and passion that has found them so late in their lives. Her arms reach around his strong back, touching and caressing every inch she can explore. The deep rumbling from his chest sending shivers up her spine.

"Beautiful." He whispers as he kisses down her neck and chest. "My darling...so lovely." He groans as his lips wrap around her delicate pink nipple. He suckles gently and it sends a jolt straight through her to her center. Her back arches up as her knees rise, her thighs falling open and capturing Charles between them.

She's moaning and sighing as he suckles and nips at her breast, a voice unknown to her as she begs and pleads. "Please...Ohhh...I." She's not sure exactly what she wants, only knows she wants more of him. To touch him, to be touched by him. To love him as she's never loved before. He rises back up to kiss her lips and she slides her hand down his chest and abdomen, slipping between their bodies until her fingers smooth across the course hairs and wrap themselves around his thick arousal, moving slowly up and down, feeling and exploring this precious, unknown part of him. She cannot even contain her delight when he groans loudly and his head falls forward onto her shoulder.

"Els..I...Oh love." He is shaking against her as his hand goes down to wrap around hers, causing her to grasp him firmer before he slides them both down and off his silken, twitching, shaft. Any more and he's sure to lose himself before they even begin. His hand still over hers, he guides them to her center, pushing her palm flat against her wet heat. He moves his fingers through hers and rubs and slides against her slick folds, all the while pressing and rubbing her own palm against the hard nubbin below her mound. He slips his fingers further down, one sliding slowly into her. His large finger pushing in and out of her, a second soon joining in. She is writhing against him now, her hand pulling back from her center to grip his shoulder. His fingers still sliding in and out of her as his thumb rubs gently against the swollen nub of her slit.

She's panting and gasping as his fingers thrust and rub at her center. Her body is climbing towards a release unlike anything she's known. Anything she's ever experienced herself, the few times she was too weak to fight off the burning need to be touched. To picture his hand as she touched herself. Her hips are thrusting up against to his fingers, her body tightening and near release when he pulls his hand away and guides himself into her warmth. She feels as each inch of his thickness pushes into her, her body filling in a way she never knew she needed so much. Her hips begin to roll against him, pushing him deeper into her tight warmth. She cries out as his hips sink into hers.

Charles body shakes in pleasure as his length fully sinks into Elsie's heat, so tight, warm, and clenching against him. He holds still for a moment before slowly moving his hips against hers, pulling out gently and pushing back into her. Elsie is clawing at his shoulders, her sharp nails biting into his skin and causing him to grin down at her. His beautiful Elsie, so different than he's ever seen her, yet so familiar as she bites down on her bottom lip, her head tilting back against the pillows, deep moans and sobs coming from deep within her. He bends and licks along the valley of her breasts and silky skin of her neck, clamping his lips below her ear and sucking forcefully. Her hips are moving frantically against him now, her arms wrapped under his and digging at his back. He knows they'll be marks, delicious proof of their wild abandon. He grinds down into her, over and over, his body rubbing against hers as he thrusts in and out of her. She's whimpering against his lips, short gasps coming before her backs arches up off the bed and she screams her release. A throaty, delicate, cry, followed by breathy pants in his ear. Her body is still shaking as Charles release takes hold and he thrusts into her hard, before slowing and collapsing over her.

Elsie holds tightly to her man, her fingers stroking gently against the smooth skin of his back as his face lies against her breast. His weight feels good on top of her, their bodies still joined and throbbing gently. She's never felt such bliss and contentment. Such a feeling of utter love and tenderness. Tears fall down the sides of her face as her fingers run through his disheveled hair. She leans up and can see his eyes closed, his breathing still quick and shallow. She runs her her fingertips along his jaw, his lips, his brow. Tracing all the places her eyes have memorized over the years. "I love you, my darling man." She says softly, her voice a delicate purring. "You have always been in my heart."

Her words bring him back to her. Back from the complete euphoria of finally being one with her. He shifts and kisses the side of her breast, the smooth skin tasting of sweet lilac and vanilla, just as he always knew it would. He raises himself on his arms until he's looking down into the beautiful blue pools of her eyes, kissing the trail of tears at each corner before meeting her lips. He smiles against them as his fiery lass grasps his face with both hands and slips her tongue between his lips, her leg wrapping around his hip as she rolls her body against him. Charles chuckles into her mouth and she lays her head back against the pillow, her eyes sparkling as she smiles up at him and begins to laugh. He thinks it the sweetest sound he's ever heard, and he can't help but follow her. They laugh and kiss the night away, making love until the sun shines on their first morning as husband and wife..

_I hope you've enjoyed this little love story. I think I'm finished...but you never know, these two are a lot of fun ;) I live (and write) for reviews...yes, I'm easily bought ;) tee hee...Mona xoxo_


End file.
